If I Was The One
by kk1999
Summary: Buffy falls in love with Angel. However Spike falls in love with her. He's Angel best friend. All human..Does contain adult themes.. Totally AU. This will be a spuffy fic. Fainly finshed. Sorry it took so long.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..

If I Was The One

Trailer

The day they met.

**Buffy -** Nice to meet you Angel.

**Angel- **Pleasure is mine...

As Angel began his seduction of Buffy. Spike was falling in love with her. So Spike tried to warn her.

**Spike**- Buffy please for your own sake be careful.

**Buffy**- Oh can you say this he is your best friend.

All seems to be fine until. The first time Angel got angry.

**Angel- **I told you to never hang around with MY friends! He roared!

**Buffy**- I'm sorry, she stutered.

**Spike-** Could do nothing but watch the woman he love be treated like dirt. Until he could not take it any more.

The day that everything came out.

**Spike**- Buffy, he no good for you. Please, I love you.

**Buffy- **Crying, I don't know why he does this.. But I love him..

Can Spike win Buffy heart? Or will she stay with Angel.

So is this something I should continue? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..

Chapter 1 The Meeting.

As I walked into the new school, I could feel eyes on me. It was a little nerve racking, but I kept, my pace even and my head high. My sister, Faith, didn't even seem to notive. She was too busy, checking her make up, one last time.

" Faith" I said, trying to get her attention. " Faith!", I said more forceably, shaking her arm.

" Hey" Faith finally noticing. " What gives?" Putting her compact away, she turned to look at her sister. Twins but not at all alike. First off, they were faternal twins, secondly Buffy was painfully shy, were as Faith was outgoing. It was a constant, fight between them, as Faith, wanted her sister to relax and be more like her.

" We're here." I told her. Then I saw him. Leaning up agaisnt the wall, he had an air of confidence. I must have been staring pretty hard, as we passed. Cuz the guys, all around him laughed, and pointed at me. So then he turned and looked, of course, just as I tripped.

" Buffy!" Faith yelled. " You ok?" Her face, the picture, of concern.

I didn't answer, as I tried to get my stuff together. Then my hands met with another pair. I slowly looked up, into a pair of soulful, brown eyes.

" You ok?" He asked.

I just nodded, my head, with a small smile.

" You have a name?" He asked with a grin. " I'm Angel" he said laughing.

Thank goodness, my sister stepped in.

"That's Buffy, I"m Faith. " She introdruced us to him.

" Nice to meet you, Buffy." Still holding my hand. " You as well Faith." Not even looking her way.

Faith not used to boys, ignoring her. Was a little mad. " Come ON Buffy! " We need to get going. " Taking Buffy's book, away from Angel. She grabbed my hand, and tugged me away.

Looking back, I called, to him. " Nice meeting you, Angel. " Then I let my sister pull me into the school. Though I did hear him respond, to me.

" Pleasure was mine."

" Hey Buff." my sister said trying to get my attention. " You really ok? " As I still haven't said anything to her. Waving her hand, in my face, I finally came around.

" I'm ok" Blushing, I respond. " He was very nice, don't you think?" I asked. Bitting my lip.

" Who?" Faith asked " That guy from outside?"

" Yeah. Who else? " I asked.

" He was ok, I guess." Faith answered. " Not my type though. Hey, you like him? I mean, isn't he a tad out of your league?" My face must have fallen, as she hurridly hugged me. " Oh Sis, I didn't mean that. It's just he seems a tad wild."

" It's ok. Your probaly right. I mean what what he want with me? Right? " Pulling myself together. " Let's go meet the new princible." Heading toward the office, I resloved to put Angel, from my mind.

NOTE:

Well what does everyone think? Please leave a review.. Ideas are welcome.. Please be kind as this is my first Buffy fanfic.. Also Spike will be here just give it time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..

This chapter is dedicated to Whoopsydaisy as she gave me some kind words right when I needed it most. So thank you.

Chapter 2 The first full day.

I really don't remember, much of the meeting. I guess, I was still to occupied, with him. Luckily for me, my sister, handle the Principle. We took our locker assignments and class schedule, then went our separate ways. As I was in alot of advance classes. Faith was more into, the social part of school. Though she can definitely hold her own, in the smarts department. She just doesn't like people to know it.

The morning went by in a many new people and they all wanted to know about me and Faith. I was so confused by lunchtime. Thank goodness, I knew Faith would have the same lunch hour. I could sit with her. Then I could become invisible again.

As I walked into the luchroom, I could feel his eyes again. I hurridly found Faith and sat down before I feel down. Faith was sitting with a cute blonde guy. "Hey B, meet Spike." She introduced. I just smiled.

"Hi B?" he questioned and Faith giggled. " Her name is Buffy, but I call her B" She explained. " Oh, IC." he answered.

Just then 2 more people joined us. As I glanced, up to say hi, I froze. it was him. He gave me a small grin. " Hi" he kinda whispered. " How are you doing today?" I couldn't speak. I just gave a small shrug. He leaned closer to me. " Cat got your tongue?" He teased into my ear. I just know my face was bright red. I was trying to get Faith attention to save me but she returned to her conversation with Spike. Luckily for me, Spike noticed my discomfort.

" Angel, leave her be. It's her first day. At least give her time to settle first." He teased his friend. Angel put up his hands in a surrender type position. " All I want to know, is if she's enjoying herself, and if she's not what I can do to help her?" he finished with a big grin.

" I'm OK." I answered quietly. " Thanks though." I got up then and left very quickly. I could feel his stare and it made me so nervous. I felt ill. I was so glad the first day was soon to be over. Little did I know. I still had gym class.

Note: Well what does everyone think? Please leave a review.. Ideas are welcome.. Please be kind as this is my first Buffy fanfic..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..

Chapter 3 GYM.

Oh, why did I still have to be here. Oh yeah, I still have one one class left. Luckily for me, no one was dressing today, so I didn't stand out. As I walked into the gym room I noticed alot of tings. First off the boys all seemed really nervous and the girls were just busy with what I can only call "primping" The teachers seem to be, trying to set up, a stereo of some kind and not getting any food results. Finally a boy walked in with a guitar. That's when I saw Spike. I gave him a small smile, as he went to get the guitar.

The teachers were trying to get everyone attention. So I sat down by the bleachers, as did, some of the girls. The boys sat down after the make gym teacher gave a shrill whistle. "OK, class as you see we are joining the girls class today. For the next week we will be doing some dancing." He said. This was meant with some groans but not many. As both the girls and guys were thinking, at least then, they would get to flirt I was, however, very scared. I have a hard time walking when a boy is around. How will I dance with him? As the rumble settle he continues. " Today we will just have a demo," as he said this the music started. I looked up again to see Spike playing softly. He was staring right at me. I blushed and look down. However I had to look up again, when I hear " Buffy, may I have this dance? " There was Angel looking down at me. " Sure. I mean yes. " I whispered. I put my hand in his and then he pulled me up to the floor. I almost forgot to breath as he pulled me tight against him. "Relax." he breathed into my ear.

I don't know how I made it threw the demo. I swear it was like floating. As the music faded and he looked into my eyes, all I could see was him. Then bell then sounded and he was swept away, in a crush of students, trying to get to the door. I slowly made my way out.

I already had everything I needed, to take home, so I headed out the door, to wait for Faith. I leaned against the pilar and let my mind wonder back to Angel. A small smile was on my face. That's how Faith found me. She stood watching me for a second. " Hey B." Faith called trying to get my attention. Now she waved a hand, in front of me.. " Oh, Hey." I said snapping out of it. " ready?" I asked.

"I've been ready." She replied. " Waiting on you. Hey, did something happen?" She was now looking concerned.

" No, nothing." I said giving her a quick hug. " I was just thinking about.." I stopped. I wasn't ready to tell her about Angel yet. " Homework. " Finished not very well. Giving me a look of doubt she let it drop. " OK" She said and then went into her day, as we walked home.


	5. Authors note

Authors note.

I had to delete and re post the last 2 chapters. I wish someone had told me the spelling was that bad. I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be posted soon.

Thanks

KK


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

Chapter 4 - The cool kids

As I woke the next day, I couldn't help but be a tad happy. Was yesterday a dream? Would he talk to me today? All these thoughts ran threw my head as I got ready to leave. As I ran to the shower, I called to Faith " What's the weather?" Faith having been up for hours, as she went on a run and worked out. Answered " Going to be really hot!" Great, looks like shorts today. I hurriedly got threw my shower and ran back to my room. Throwing clothes everywhere, I tried to find my favorite pair of shorts. I finally found them, in a box, I still hadn't unpacked yet. I was waiting till my room was finished being painted then I could put my furniture the way I wanted it. Finally, I found a shirt that wasn't too badly wrinkled and I was ready.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door, just as Faith was about ready to start walking without me. " Hey, could you slow down?" I whined at her. She threw me a disbelieving look. "What?" I asked but I knew it was coming.

" Why didn't you tell me about gym?" She asked quietly. I could hear the hurt in voice. " It was no big deal," I answered quickly " he was just being nice to the new girl, is all." Blushing as I said this. " Listen , Buffy, that's no ot what I heard. SO please be careful. I've been hearing stuff." She trailed off.. She looked so upset that I felt bad.

" Listen he probably doesn't even remeber my name by now. So don't worry." I gave her my best smile. " Now let's go. We are going to be late." We started to run, both of us hating to be late. As we rounded the corner, we heard a horn honking.

" Need a ride girls?" A voiced called out to us. We both turned and gasped it was, Spike. In a great old fashion muscle car. I think it was a Camero, but I'm not good with, cars. We both looked at him for a moment speechless. " You coming?" he said, with a chuckle.

That snapped us out of it. Not even looking at me Faith answered "Yes." Grabbed my hand and led me to the waiting car. She climbed in the back leaving me to the front, " Thanks," I said as he pulled away.

"No problem, pet." he answered. I blushed even more. I mean what is with the guys here. I am not the type who gets flirted with Faith is. I felt Faith poke me threw the seats. So I looked up into the rearveiw mirror. She had a smirk on her face and just gave me a knowing look. I just shook my head at her.

We finally made, it to school. With a shout of thanks again we ran off, to our first hour classes. I was almost into the room when I was stopped by 3 very angry looking girls. Oh no! I must have ran into one of them or something, but before I could say anything one of them spoke.

"Listen, new girl." She yelled " Stay away from Angel " Yeah " clone 2 spoke " He's not interested in you. " She sneered. " He has a girlfiend." Before clone 3 could speak I heard a voice come from behind me. " Now girls, that no way to treat the new student. Plus, I know that Angel left your sorry butt well over a year ago Harmony, so quit trying to get him back." As one all the girls gave us dirty looks and flounced down the hall. I then turned to see who had saved me.

" Spike.." I whispered, he leaned int o hear me. " Thanks, you seem to be saving me alot. Is it a new hobby? " I couldn't believe I just said that to him. I mean me.. I then blushed bright red again.

He just laughed. " No problem.. Those girls like to think just cuz they are cheerleaders and stuff that they are our cool kids. I just want you to know that they are not the usual types here. Besides, I like being a Knight to you fair lady." He said with a bowed. I giggled. Then groaned, "Your going to be late for your first hour. I see you later. " I said sounding hopefull.

"Yeah lunch." He replied with a grin. " My lady." Then he turned and walked off.

I slowly made my way back to my seat. A small smile on my face. I was only half listening to the teacher as my thoughts were drifting between the two boys who had definitely left me speechless. Then I shook myself. Get it together Buffy. Spike was just being nice and Angel well, he probably doesn't remember I exist. But a girl could hope.

I went threw the rest of the morning in a daze. Lunchtime finally came about and I hurried to the lunchroom. I spotted Faith right away and she was having an intense conversation with Spike. feeling a little nervous I walked over. I almost felt like I was intruding. Especially when they both stopped talking right when I sat down. " Hey guys," I said weakly.. " Everything OK?" I asked they never got to answer as another voice came up from behind me.

" Now that depends, doll." I slowly sung my head around Shocked at who was behind I looked back, at Faith, to see if he was talking to her. Nope he was talking to me, oh BOY! " Your going to g out with me this weekend right? " he asked. I head a sharp intake of breath but didn't know who it came from. I looked down for a minute then back up.

" Yes." I answered.. Then I kinda lost all other thoughts as I just stared into his eyes.

**AN: I hope this was more detailed... I tried my best. Sorry it took so long to get out.**

**KK**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 5 OH NO!!!**

**FAITH's POV**

I was sitting talking with Spike. I was trying to calm him down. He seemed to think, that she liked Angel. Spike seems nice and he seemed really sweet, so I was trying to get him to understand that Buffy would never go for Angel. So not her type. We stopped talking when Buffy joined us.

Spike gave a nervous chuckle and I just resumed eating. Right after she asked if all was ok, Angel showed up. So we never got to answer. As I watch her, I noticed she seemed like she, was in a daze. Oh, heck no. Don't do this! Not after I just got down assuring Spike that you wouldn't, but she did. She said yes, to HIM! I could hear Spike, take a sharp intake, of breath. I shot him a look. He wasn't looking up though. I gently nudge him, with my foot. he looks up with a small grin. I mouth "Talk to you later, OK?" He nods.

Jumping up I rudely, interupt Buffy and Angel as they are trying to set up for their date. "Hey, sis." I said walking over to her. " I need your help, with some homework." I said tugging at her arm, pulling her, up and away. Not even giving her a chance to respond. She calls back, to Angel, she will call him later. Man, when did she get his number.?! Looks like I have alot of work to do.

**SPIKE' POV**

I sat and watched, as Buffy, was pulled away, from the table. I am glad, for Faith, at least she seemed like, she had my back. I tried, to look like nothing was wrong as I sat and listen to Angel and the gang talk about their plans for this weekend. I could feel anger building though as he talked trash about Buffy. I mean really, he has some nerve. Finally I couldn't take anymore. I got up and walked away. Darn, he is coming after me. I knew I couldn't get away that easy.

" Spike," he called " Wait up!" I stopped walking, though why right now, I don't know. Oh yeah, I've know him since grade school is why. " You, OK man? " he asked. " You weren't talking about your plans, so whose that hottie of the week?"

" No one, man." I answered. " Family trip this weekend." I lied. He seemed to have bought it, though. " Oh man, that stinks." he replied. " However it just leaves the girls panting for ya." he laughed. I gave him a small smirk. I so just want to punch him. " Have to run, need to see the counselor, before class." I told him rolling my eyes. With a small wave, I walk off. What am I going to do now? I wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 6 The Fall out**

**Buffy's POV**

As Faith pulled me away. I was, swept up, in a sea of confusion. What was going on? I know she didn't have any homework to do. We finished all of it together. Plus she's very smart. So I waited till we were well away from the others before I pulled away.

" OK, what was that about? " I questioned. I then leaned up against the wall and waited. I didn't have long to wait.

She sighed a very deep sigh. Oh boy this had to big.. " Buff;" She began " I just... " She paused unsure, it seemed, on how to continue. I just looked at her, waiting for her, to finish " OK, I know this might not seem like my place, but are you really going to go out with Angel?" She asked in a rush.

I was confused. I would have thought she would be happy for me. " Yes, I am." I replied a tad defensively. " Why?" I mean, oh man SHE liked him. That had to be it. I now felt a tad bad, but hey not my fault here.

" He's just not your type." She replied. " I mean he's so experienced and all. " I started to get mad. She saw this and Put up both hands. " Listen, I've heard things, I just want you to be safe. "

I however, was now very angry. How could she?! I finally find someone who I like and she tried to ruin it for me. " I can take care of myself. thank you!" I replied coldly. Turning I went to leave. " Faith, I'd never thought I see the day were you would let a boy come between us. Your just jealous that he likes me, for once." I then walked swiftly away from her. I could hear her calling me but I didn't turn around. I went threw the rest of my classes in a daze. This was a first for us. Faith and I didn't really fight, I just couldn't see how she could be that jealous. It hurt allot but I wouldn't let that stop me from seeing him. Steeling myself I went home. No matter what she said I would be going out with Angel. Faith would have to learn to deal, with it.

**Faith's POV**

That didn't go well. Oh man! Plus now she thought I was jealous..How was I going to make her see? He will hurt her. I decided to ditch, the rest of the day. I really needed to think. So as I walked out of school. I ran to the forest preserve, not to far, from the house. As I ran, I tied to think of how I could make her see and make her forgive me. I finally stopped running, as it turned dark. I slowly then made my way home. Still no idea in my head, on how to get my sister back.

**Spike's POV**

The rest of the day, I kept to myself. I saw Buffy in the hallways and of course, in Gym, but didn't speak to her. She seemed to be, in her own world too. As Angel was trying to flirt with her but she took little noticed. That cheered me a little.

As we all headed out for the day, Angel was on a rant on how he didn't get why she wasn't responding to him. I tuned him out. Lost in my own thoughts. I figured if she kept like this he would get bored. Then maybe I could have a chance.

As I continued to walk to my car, I noticed Buffy. She had such a sad look on her face. I then made up my mind that, I would be there for her. So after I got home, I picked up the phone. I then called her house.. I took a deep breath as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

" Hey Buffy, " I replied. " It's Spike." I answered. Then waited with a small hope that she would be happy to hear from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 7. Confusion**

**Buffy's POV**

I hung up the phone, with a small smile. Spike just wanted to make sure I was OK. He seemed like, he was, going to be, a good friend. Plus he was cute. What? I did not just think that. I mean, I have a date, with his friend. That is so wrong. OH whatever! I sighed, not like he would like me anyway. He seemed to a have, a thing, for my sister. Wait, I'm not jealous! I'm not. I like Angel. So good for her if Spike likes her. OH now I get it. He being nice to me to get to her. Well that just stinks! Getting mad all over again. I stopped pacing around my room. Flopping, on my bed, I shove my head, under my pillows, to try to block the thoughts.

I heard Faith come home and Mom yelled that dinner was ready. I had no choice now but to go confort her. I sat up slowly and went downstairs. Faith was already at the dinner table. She looked up as I walked in. I satdown and begin to fill my plate.

"Buff?" She said holding the plate of chicken out to me. But her eyes held another question. Taking the plate, " Thanks." I said coldly. Faith let out a small sigh. I felt bad but she has to know what she did was wrong.

"Girls," Our Mother said to get our attention. " What's going on? Your never this quiet?" She then just waited.

"Nothing. Mom." I said shooting a glance at Faith. " Yeah Mom nothing. Just tired. " Faith answered as well, however, she couldn't look Mom in the eyes.

" You sure?" She questioned. Though she had no choice but to drop it as we both just nodded. " OK." We finished our dinner in silence.

I was getting ready for bed when Faith came to my room. " We need to talk." She stated. before I could even begin she continued. " I am so sorry. I just don't want you hurt, ya know. Please Buffy, don't be mad at me. I love you." she said very quietly.

" I am not mad anymore. I just can't figure out why. It hurts to know that you have so little confidence in me. Or that you let some guy come between us. I mean we are sisters. " I whispered know full well that Mom had great hearing. We hug. " No more fighting over guys, right?" I asked her.

" Right." she agreed. Then she started to giggle.

"What?" I ask She wouldn't stop though. " Faith! Tell me." I said laughing.

" I as just thinking of Mom. She must have thought we had personalities transplant or something." She said laughing now even louder. I too then started to laugh. Faith got up to leave.

"Faith" I called to her once she reached the door. Turning she looked at me. " I forgot to tell you. Spike called today. " She just stood there. " Aren't you happy?" I asked looking at her as she didn't respond.

" Why would I be happy he called?" She questioned.

What? I thought she liked him. " Well he called supposedly to check on me, but I think he really called cuz he was trying to get brownie points with you." I told her. She just raised an eyebrow.

" I will talk with him tomorrow." was all she said as she left my room. I sat on my bed really confused. If a cute boy was trying to get my attention like that I be over the moon. Wait, did I just think that again about SPIKE?! I really need to stop- this.

Rolling over I closed my eyes. Determined to put Spike out of my head. However, my dreams had other ideas, for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 8 Trying to win her over**

**Angel's POV The Next morning .. very early.**

I can't stop thinking of her. What is it about Buffy? I mean I have had other girls before, but she is so consuming my thoughts. I mean even now. Here I am with this totally easy girl and all I can think about is Buffy. Man I have to get out of here. " Listen, not now." I told her as I pulled her off of me. " Giving her a slow kiss, so I know she will be willingly next time. " Bye Sandy." I then pushed open her door.

It's " Mandy." She replied, as she got out and slammed the door.

" Whatever." I smirked at her. Squealing the tires I took off out of there. I knew where I wanted to be. I would go by her house, just to see if she was home. I mean what could that hurt right? Plus we did have a date on Friday, So it would just be natural for me to see her before that to set things up. Convincing myself I was doing the polite thing. I made my way down the street. I saw her sister Faith leave the house. Good Now I don't have to deal with her. Hopefully Buffy will be alone.

Pulling up to her driveway, I stopped and parked the car. I ran up to the front door and rang the bell. A big smile on my face as the door opened. " Hi Buffy. " I said as she came into view.

"Angel?" She said looking confused. " What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

I gave her my famous smile. " I just wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning? We could get some coffee and bagels before school. " I suggested. I leaned in towards her and whispered " What do you say?"

" I uh I would love to." she stammered. " I just have to grab my books and leave a note for Faith. Give me a minute. " With that she was gone from the doorway. I took a second then went into the house. Leaning against the door I waited till she was done. We quietly made our way to the car.

" How did you know where I lived? " She asked as we drove away from her house.

" Spike told me. " I answered quickly. I really hope she didn't press on about how I knew. I don't think she like how I really found out. She might be a bit creepped out by it.

" So you and Spike good friends?" She asked a second later. She was bitting her lip as she asked this. However I was getting a little mad what was with all these questions about Spike for?

" Yeah we friends." I answered then I started to question her about her likes and stuff. As she talked I sat and just watched her body. This went on while we ordered our food and ate. I mean who really cares why she moved and stuff. I just care about trying to get her to bve mine. Acting interested was getting harder as we finished our breakfast. " We should get moving. School starts soon." Looking at my watch.

She just smiled as we made our way back to my car. I quickly drove to school. As we both walkled up to the school, I could feel eyes on us. I wanted this, so I could stake my claim on her. Right before she was about to leave. I tugged her hand. With a questioning look she turned. I slowly bent in , hearing her sharp intake of breath. I brushed my lips across her cheek. "Thanks for coming with me today". I whispered right in her ear. I could feel her shiver from my breath. I just smile and walk away.

Seeing Spike not to far I away. I raise my hand in a wave. He however turned away quickly and left. Hmm What's with him? I wondered but again soon got distracted as thoughts of Buffy went threw my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 9 The date**

**Buffy's POV**

The week flew by. Faith and I made a truce of sorts. She avoided me when I hung out with Angel. Only coming round when Spike was with him. I've been slowly getting to know both Spike and Angel. However Spike's been on my mind a lot. I can't keep thinking of him. Faith likes him. Plus Angel made it really clear he didn't like me hanging with guys, even his friends. I know he didn't mean to yell at me that one day, but he did and it kinda scared me.

As I was getting ready for my date. I was wishing Faith would come and help me. She always used to pick out clothes for me when I was going out. We had so much fun together. I really missed that. Finally I was ready and just as I was finished putting my earrings in I heard the doorbell. Running downstairs I raved to up the door. " See ya Mom!" I called, as I opened the door and slipped outside. " Hi" I said breathlessly with a blush.

"Hey." Angel answered. His eyes slowly moving over my body. : "You look hot!" He grinned at my blush. " You ready?" he asked. At my nod he led me over to his car. As he opened the door his hand brushed my arm sending shivers diwn my spine. " I can't wait to dance with you." He whispered in my ear, before closing the door.

As we pulled away, I saw Faith running by with her was Spike. He looked up as we passed and I saw a look in his eyes that left me confused. I pretended, to listen, to Angel, as he talked but my mind was on another.

We got to the club and it was packed. Plus it was so loud you couldn't talk, which suited me fine, at this point. I was more concerned on trying to get my body out of groping hands. When I finally thought I was going to have to slapped hin. He seemed to get the idea. Then I started to have fun cuz the boy could dance. All to soon curfew was approaching. I knew I was going to have to get home. So I motioned to him that we should leave. He nodded.

We rode back to me house in silence. He pulled up to my house and I told him goodnight. He never said a word, just leaned in a kissed me lightly on the lips. I gasped as I got light headed. Pulling away I looked at him for a second then ran into my house. Never looking back.

**AN Sorry this chapter stinks. I got blocked then life just hit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes.. Anything in Italics are flashbacks.**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 10 trying to figure it out.**

**Spike POV**

I'm not sure I can keep this up. I so want to tell Buffy but now her and Angel are going together. I tired to warn her but she wouldn't listen.

_Flashback_

_Sitting here with her I knew I had to warn her. I saw how he yelled and treated her. I knew it was just going to get worse. He had to have complete control over his girlfriends. She too good for him. Hell she's too good for me, but I have to try. _

_" Buffy, I need to tell you something." I said breaking the silience. " I don't want you to get angry. Please know I just want you safe." No damn it! I want you to be mine! I couldn't say that though. She turned and looked at me. So cute in her confusion. _

_" What is it Spike? Your kinda scaring me." She replied._

_" I know you and Angel are seeing each other. I just need to let you know. He's not the guy you think he is." I started to tell her. I watch as she got angry. " How dare you!" She yelled interuptting me. " How can you say this? He's your friend" She asked me._

_" Yes, he's my friend but I see how he treats you and it's not right." I answered softly. " Please, just be careful he doesn't hurt you." I tried to reach for her hand. She yanked away from me. _

_" I thought you were my friend!" She yelled " I thought you were Angels' friend. I never want to talk to you again. Now even thought it's not your business. Angel would never EVER hurt me! " She then ran fast away from me. _

_I just sat there with tears in my eyes. Knowing that I couldn't keep her safe for much longer. _

_End of Flashback_

I know Angel had found out about us hanging out, on the side. I know what he does when he was angry. I just hope that she was smart enough to not be alone with him anytime soon. To let him cool off. I mean she was in tears when he just yelled, she wouldn't be able to handle his temper on her own. I called Faith to give her a heads up. Hopefully her sister can watch out for her now that I can't.

**Faith's POV**

Just getting off the phone with Spike. I was boiling mad. I always figured Angel was a jerk, but not an control FREAK. Now he's starting that crap with my sister. No wonder Spike will only come around when I'm there too. Well Angel in for a surprise if he thinks he 's going to act like that, with my sister. I'll make sure that he never alone, with her, then hopefully she will be able to see him for what he is.

**Buffy's POV**

I just don't understand. What did I do? As I sat, trying not to cry. Angel just left me here. How could he leave me here? I mean yes we had a fight but to just leave me here, with no way home? Was what I did, so bad? Plus, now I can't even call anyone. If Angel found out I told anyone that he left me here.. I shuddered not even completing that thought. He was so angry.. I thought he would hurt me. I mean he didn't really hurt me, not with that little hit.. It only stings a little. He didn't mean to do it. I was the one who was wrong. I shouldn't have talked with Spike. Spike, he said he didn't want me hurt. was this what he meant? No, it couldn't be.. I did this I was wrong. I have to make sure no one ever finds out. I can be a good girlfriend to Angel and he will not ever be mad or get angry again.. I just have to make sure faith or Mom doesn't see any bruises.

Wow Finally I'm home. Right to bed.. Then I can make sure I get up before everyone and get out of here to go looking for Angel.

**AN..**

**Looking for a beta. So if your interested please PM me . **

.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes.. Anything in Italics are flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!! Non Bated.. I thought I had someone but haven't heard from them. So sorry this was so long in coming. **

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 11 the breaking point.**

**Buffy POV**

The last few days were so confusing. Angel and I made up however, I keep getting a feeling, like he's still not happy with me. Plus, Faith seems to be on this kick about always wanting to hang with me. I don't mind but I know Angel isn't thrilled with it. He never says anything, but he just acts so cold. I don't get it. I mean Faith gets along with everyone, why wouldn't he like my sister. He's always bad mouthing her when we are alone and Spike. Who I thought was his friend.

Spike, I've been thinking more and more about him lately. Even when I'm with Angel. He's stopped hanging around. I see him from a distance but he never lets me get near him. He hasn't even called Faith. I wondered if they had a fight? No Faith would have told me. I really need to get him alone so we can talk. I feel so bad about the way I spoke to him. I know his heart was in the right place. He just doesn't understand that Angel really needs me. So I can't be hanging with my friends. Or even at times my own sister.

He made that clear last night. He didn't want Faith to hang with us. Or just me. I'm not to tell her stuff about us either. I mean he's a private guy. I just wish that he wouldn't get so mad. I'm so confused. Why why do I get him that mad?

Finally, no longer able to think. I got up to get dressed. Looked like another day of wearing long sleeve. I couldn't let anyone see the bruise on my arms. No one would understand. I don't understand. As I pulled my sweater just over my head I heard my door open. Oh boy!

"Buffy?" I heard my sister say. Then she gasped. "What happened?" She yelled. She grabbed my arm as she yanked me around to look at me. I winced from the force of her grip. Tears running down my face. " That bastard!" She whispered harshly, as tears welled up in her eyes.

" No, I fell." I pretested weakly. " It's nothing." I tried to get away from her but her eyes were boring right into mine.

" Don't tell me this is you falling!" She said her voiced becoming louder and louder. " You can see the hand print! He did this, didn't he?" She demanded.

" It was my fault. I mad him so mad. It was me. " That sounded weak even to me. Then I started to cry. " Please don't tell. Please Faith. " I begged. " Help me, please help me. " I sobbed.

" Help you? With what" She questioned. " I'm not covering up for him." She stated.

" No, help me be strong. I need to break up with him. I know this but I'm afraid. Faith you always can handle anyone. Help me" I begged. Falling to the floor of my room. I sat holding my knees and rocking. " Please." I whispered " I promise I'll get away from him. but I need your help." I sobbed into my arms.

With a sigh Faith sat next to me. " Of course I'll help you. How are we going to keep this from Mom though? She going to start asking questioned when he doesn't come around. " She pulled me into a hug. " We will take care of this, together. Though for today, I think it might be an idea for you to stay home."

I stiffened. " No please don't leave me here by myself!" Grabbing her wildly." Faith please, I can't be here alone."

"Buffy, I can't stay home today. I can call someone to stay with you though." She finished. " Now Get back into bed. I'll handle Mom and get her off to work then I'll call my friend to come stay with you.

" Thanks sis." As I aloud her tuck me in bed like a child. I was so tired from all the emotions I almost didn't hear her reply.

"That's what I'm here for." As she softly closed the door.

**Faith POV**

That creep better hope that I don't see him. I need to make some phone calls. Then get myself to school.

" Mom, Buffy sick, can you call her in? Make sure they can give me her work too." I asked my Mom casually. I'm such a great actress.

" Your sister sick? She not running a fever or anything is she. I can't stay home today. She would get sick when I have an important client coming." She fumed.

" Mom, she not running a fever, plus she's 16 years old I think she can stay home by herself." I lied smoothly. Well not completely. I mean if she was really sick she could stay home by herself. She just couldn't deal with being alone with what's really going on.

" OK, I'll call her in then I really have to run." She answered then walked out of the kitchen.

" Stupid little." I began under my breath. She never did understand us.

Hearing the front door close, I figured she left. No surprise she didn't even check on Buffy or say good bye to me. So I picked up the phone and called the one person, I knew would come in a heart beat. "Hey it's me. No I'm glad I caught you before. Yeah it's Buffy. Yeah she needs you to come here. He hurt her. No it must of been last night. Thanks I knew I could count on you. " Hanging up the phone. I felt better. He would take care of Buffy while I took care of Angel. Now to get changed. I needed the right look to lure that son of a bitch in. As I put the finishing touches on. I heard the doorbell ring. Smiling I went and answered the door.

" Thanks for coming." I greeted him.

" I do anything for her. You be careful though from the looks of your clothes your going to slay him." He joked. Shaking his head " I almost feel bad for him. Stress almost. Where Buffy? How is she doing?"

Fixing my black leather top to really show off my body. " She asleep." I answered. I then picked up my stuff to walk out the door. " " Spike keep her safe." I whispered as I walked out. Time to deal with him once and for all.

**AN Please if your interested in being a beta for this please contact me. Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!!**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**a big thank to jalewis, for taking over as beta.**

**Chapter 12. Going after Angel**

**Faith POV**

I walked towards the school. I was just heading that way, but I wasn't going in. I had already called my friends and told them what was up, and they were going to meet me. We had some planning to do. They all saw how Angel treated Buffy, and they didn't like it either. They were totally up for teaching him a lesson. As I turned the corner, I spotted them. Willow, Xander and Oz. Good, the gang is all here.

"Hey." I called in greeting. They all just looked at me.

"How's Buffy?" asked Willow sadly.

"Pretty broken." I answered. "That son of a bitch really messed her head up." I was starting to shake with rage.

"Hey, calm down." Oz said softly, taking me into a fierce hug. "We will fix him, and then help her. You're not going to have to do this alone. You have us." Pulling back a little, he put his hand to my face. "You have us." he repeated looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks guys. I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her. I shouldn't have let her go out without me. I should have been there." I sobbed. "I feel so guilty I didn't go out with her last night, even though I knew I should have. I wanted to spend some time to myself. I feel like the biggest jerk. He could have killed my sister."

"Hey, you couldn't have stopped him." Xander spoke up. "I mean…yeah, sure last night he might not have done this, but he just would have found another way. It's what he does, ya know. At least Buffy can see it now and is willing to walk away. Now you can help her heal. We all will."

I had never seen Xander looking quite so mad. It was then I realized how great my friends were. Even though they didn't know Buffy or me very well, they were willing to have our backs. Then I looked at Willow. She didn't say anything, but she gave me a look. I knew where her heart was, as well. "Thanks." I said simply. "Ok, now is Angel at the Hall?" I asked. Usually after one of their fights, Angel wouldn't go to school. He went to the pool hall.

We started walking towards the Bronze. It would be a good place for us to talk and stuff without any interruptions.

"Yeah, I saw him there on my way to school." answered Willow softly. "So we have time. At least until 2:00."

"Good, he'll never know what hit him." I said with a smile. Finally reaching the Bronze, we went in and sat down after getting something to drink.

"OK guys, here's what we will do." I began as we all leaned in. Talking quietly, I explained my plans. After answering a few questions, they all sat there smiling.

"Wow." they all said. "Remind me never to make you angry." joked Oz.

"He's only getting what's coming to him. It's not like we will hurt him too badly." I answered. "I just hope he'll take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." answered Xander with Willow nodding in agreement. "He's been talking in the locker room, saying how he picked the wrong sister. So I'm more then sure he'll jump on this."

"Good. That's all the opening I need." I said with a determined look. "Now that we know how we will handle him, we need a plan for her. She might try to go back to him. He has her so messed up that she will need all of us to help her stay strong. Oh, and Spike is also going to help with that."

"Spike?" asked Willow looking confused. "I didn't know he knew."

Laughing a little I said, 'Yeah, he's kinda been in the background, but now he's front and center. I think he likes her but is afraid to say something," I said with a small smile. They all just sat there stunned. Spike was really good at hiding his private thoughts, so they never knew.

Looking up at the clock, I saw it was almost 2:00. "Ok, time to roll." I said while getting up. I paid our bill and we all left. "Meet me in about an hour, and if I don't meet up with you, call the police." After hugging them all, I went towards the pool hall.

"Be careful!" they all called out. I looked back and waved to show I heard them. It was time for me and Angel to have a little chat.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!!**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 13 Spike's confession**

**Spike's POV**

I sat in the family room listening for signs that Buffy was waking up. My heart and my head are consumed with thoughts of her. I so wish I could have protected her. Now maybe she'll see. I just need her to give me that one chance, and she'll never cry again.. Man, I sound like such a girl.

A noise came from her bedroom. When I heard the crying, I rushed into her room to try to comfort her. What I saw left me speechless. She was laying on top of her covers wearing a tank top and short shorts, and even with her tear stained face, she looked beautiful. She must have been having a nightmare because she was whimpering and crying in her sleep. I went over to the bed and ran my hand down her cheek. " Shhh," I whispered to her. " You're ok, you're safe," I murmured as I attempted to calm her. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked straight at me, but didn't really see me. She was shaking so hard that I knew she was still asleep and reliving that night.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me!" she cried.

My heart just broke. " Shhh, sweetheart. It's over now. You're here, home safe with me." I reached out again to caress her face. I think I got through to her because she whispered my name, and I could see recognition come into her eyes.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" She asked me softly, not even looking at me now.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Yes, it's me. You're safe, I promise. I'm not about to let anyone hurt you again," I swore to her. "I'm going to make sure you're ok." I vowed to her in a urgent whisper. Then I pulled her into a tight hug as she started shaking again.

"Why? Spike, why did he do this? I thought he loved me. Oh Spike, he was right. I'm nothing. No one will want me now," she cried into my shoulder.

I felt anger building inside of me, and I roughly pulled away from her. I was so mad. I was pissed at him for making this girl think she deserved this. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing my body thought of. I spun myself around and took a few steps toward her, pulling her off the bed. I pulled her towards me and kissed her with all the feeling and passion that I had been holding back all this time. When we finally broke apart, I spoke softly, but with such passion in my voice, "I don't EVER want to hear you say you don't deserve love. I might not be the smartest, but the one thing I know, the one thing that I've always known, is you. You're the one, Buffy." I just stared down into her eyes, hoping that she understood what I was trying to say.

" Spike?" she started to say, but then stopped. "What was that? I mean, why are you here? I mean… Oh man…." She sat down with a confused look and then turned away from me slightly.

",Hey, I'm here cuz you needed me. I'll always be here for you. As for the kiss, well, I've felt that way for awhile now. I just wanted you to know, is all. I know that you might not be ready for me, but I'll wait, Buffy. I'll wait until you are," I said turning her so we were facing each other again.

Sighing, she moved back onto the bed. I made to leave, but then she said the most wonderful thing ever to me. "Stay. Please." Turning, I went to sit on a chair, but she moved over slightly and patted the bed beside her. "Please, just hold me. I really need to feel your arms around me. Please." So I went to her and pulled her into my side. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. "Well, at least for tonight I get to hold the one I love," I thought as we both drifted off to sleep.

An a very special thanks to jalewis who beta this. 


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!!**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 14 Waking up**

**Buffy's POV**

I woke up with a shiver. Was it a dream? Did Spike just tell me what I thought he did? I am so confused. What about Faith? Oh, I can't help it that I love he is here. Wait, where is he? He said he would stay, but did he lie as well? With tears in my eyes, I looked around my bedroom.

"I'm right here pet," came the smooth voice I was hoping to hear. With a small chuckle from him, I felt the bed dip. "I had to get up and stretch. You had quite a grip on me there," he teased. "Really though, get dressed. We have to be somewhere and we don't want to be late."

"Where," I began, but he interrupted. "No questions. Just go and splash some water on your face, and then we will be off." He left the room after saying this, leaving me feeling confused but happy. I could get used to this, but I just have to make sure Faith would be ok. I can't hurt her. With a smile, I ran to the bathroom.

**Spike's POV**

Hearing the bathroom door shut and the water kick on, I pulled out my cell. Hitting the number, I lifted my phone to my ear. "Yeah, we are on way. No, she doesn't know. I want it to be a surprise. Just make sure everything is in place. Thanks." Clicking it shut, I smiled. Buffy will love this, I thought as I waited for her.

**Faith's POV**

Smiling, I noticed that Angel had his motorcycle. Good, that makes this even easier for me. I straddle the bike while waiting for him to come out. I pulled out a red lollipop and began to play with it, slowly twirling it in my mouth as I noticed the doors opening. Knowing that he would watch what I was doing, I slowly pulled the sweet treat out of my mouth and gave it a slight lick with my tongue before looking up into his eyes. "Hello Angel," I purred. "Want to give me a lift?" I asked softly. I gave a tiny smirk as I watched him try to tear his eyes off my mouth and then look at me on his bike. "Angel," I said trying to snap him out of it.

**Angel's POV**

What is going on? I come out of the pool hall and find Faith on my bike, looking like a freaking sex goddess. I knew I should have gone for her. Wait, she's talking. What? Oh man, what she's doing to the lolly should be illegal. She said my name, I can almost hear it. What would she sound like moaning my name? Oh man, I am so freaking hard! "Yeah," I breathed walking closer, stopping just inches from her face. "I'll give ya a ride." Wow, she looks so good. Oh man, was that her tongue? "Where ya going." Shit, did I just almost stutter?

She leaned up and whispered in my ear, shivers going down my spine as I nodded. "Ok then, hang on," I said. I straddled the bike, quickly kicking it to bring it to life. Feeling her arms wrap around me brought on another spasm of lust and my dick was throbbing. This was going to be a long assed night.

**Buffy's POV**

After leaving the bathroom, I ran downstairs. "Ok, ready. I'm not over dressed or anything, right?" I asked with a blush.

"Oh no. No hints," Spike laughingly told me as he led me outside. We walked for a few minutes, and then I saw it.

"Wow!" I stood in the middle of the park. Someone had strung up lights and had a table and chairs under them. Tears pooled in my eyes as I realized this was for me. "Spike, I can't," I began.

"Shh, no words, just enjoy," he whispered. "Come, let's eat" he said as he led me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me, and as I sat, I then heard it: music.

"Where," I began, but stopped as I saw a band playing nearby. "Thank you." I couldn't express all the emotions I was feeling, so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his hoping he could feel the emotions behind it. As I sat back, I slowly looked into his eyes and what I saw shocked me. He loved me. What?


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!! Majoring cussing and Massive extreme adult scenes. YOU have been warned.**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 15 Romance and Revenge**

**Spike POV**

As I led Buffy further into the park, I couldn't help but feel proud to make her smile like that. She looks so happy. I love that soft smile she had. One day she will look at me and smile that smile and I'll be all she will see.

"My lady," I said as I pull out her chair. Hearing her soft giggle sent my hurt into a flutter. Right on time the music started. She was gazing around in wonderment.

"What? How?" she started to ask. Then she looked into my eyes. Her eyes widened for a second and then she looked down.

"How is that a few friends helped. What is that we are having dinner," I told her quietly as two waiters appeared with our dinner. "I hope you don't mind, but I kinda ordered for you," I said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Spike. This is really…" She trailed off, "I … I …" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you. It's great."

"I'm so glad you like it. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Smiling, we both began to eat and have some very nice easy going conversation. Then it was time for dessert. "Here comes dessert."

"I don't think I can eat anything else," Buffy told me. I just smiled.

"Trust me, you will love this. Plus we can share it," I told her with a wink as I pulled my chair slightly more towards her.

Curious now, she turned towards me. "What is it?" she asked.

"You'll see," I told her with a wink just as the waiters returned with a silver tray and a bowl of popcorn. I could see that the suspense was starting to get to her, so I lifted the lid off the tray to reveal a laptop computer. Switching it on, I let it boot up. As the screen got in focus, her eyes grew wider.

"Is that Angel?" she asked with a chuckle. Before I could answer her, she answered herself, "It is, and that's FAITH! OMG! What is she doing?!" she yelled, but laughed as well.

"Faith is getting some justice for you," I answered her. "Don't worry, Faith is fine and Angel will never bother you again, just like I promised." I put my arm around her shoulders.

Laughing, Buffy looked at me again and gave me a smile that could light up a city. "Thank you," she said as she leaned over and kissed me, pulling back after only a second, "For everything. I will never forget this night, ever."

"Good," was all I could say as we sat and watched our little movie.

**Faith POV**

Giggling to myself, I realized this was going to be easier then I thought. Angel really didn't think, and now he was going to pay. Oh, I wasn't going to beat him up even though he richly deserved it. I was going to bring him down and expose him for the little boy he was in front of every girl at school. He will never get a date again, not in our high school. It will also make him think twice about hitting anyone again. I could feel his heart going a mile a minute. Good. I slowly slide my hands over his body and felt him shudder. HeHe. Now to set the mood…

Thank goodness Willow was a wizard at the computer stuff. She had it already set up and running. Between her and Xander making phone calls, I know every girl is going to be online and watching. With a smirk, I whispered to him, "Take off your clothes, I will be right back." I turned to go into the bathroom. "I just need a moment," I called to him as I winked at him. Or so he thought, I was really winking at the camera.

"All ready," he called.

"Just a minute lover," I called back. "Hey," I said whispering into the cell phone as I got my clothes back on, I'll be ready in about 30 minutes, so meet me at the door. Yeah, enjoy the show," I laughed as I hung up.

"Close your eyes nice and tight," I called to Angel. "I'm not coming out until your eyes are closed."

"Oh baby." I heard him moan as I stuffed back another laugh. "Ok, hurry hun. You're already driving me crazy."

I peeked out. Sure enough, he was completely naked and stripped bare. Eyes shut, I made my way to the bed, picking up his clothes as I went and putting them into a bag. I let my hands slowly move over his arms, bringing them up over his head. "Now," I breathed into his ears, "Are you ready?" I asked all breathy. At his nod, I just smiled and smirked. I pulled his hands to just where I needed them to be, and then I gave the nod. At that, he seemed to realize we were not alone.

Xander was at the head of the bed holding Angel's wrists together until Oz was ready to tie his hands. Oz was currently at the foot tying his legs to the bed.

"What? HEY!" he yelled, trying to break free. I just laughed. "Faith, what is going on?" he asked sounding confused. I just laughed harder.

"Did you really think that I would get with you? Did you think I would just forget what you did?" I asked softly shaking my head. "No, my dear boy," I said stressing the word boy. "Now we need to have a little lesson on how we treat girls." Smiling at him, I proceed to bring out a long wooden ruler, smiling when Angel's eyes went wild. He then began to struggle in earnest, knowing he couldn't break free. Oz was a wizard at knots. I just gave him a big smile.

"Now first we have to get you to admit you have a problem. Angel, why do you hit girls? Is it because you are a little boy who really just wants his Mommy?" I asked in a very sweet voice. "Or is it because you're a sick fuck who thinks women are property?"

"Fuck you, cunt. I should have known you were just like that whore of a sister. Wait till I get free!" he yelled. He was struggling to get out of his restraints.

"Now, now, Angel," I continued in teacher mode. "We really can't help you till you admit your problem." As I said this, I motioned the guys to move aside. Pushing a button, the bed started to rise. The look on Angel's face was priceless as he realized that he was being lifted to hang suspended in the air in front of me and the boys. I circled around him. "I guess 20 whacks with the ruler. Don't you agree boys?" I teasingly asked the other two guys in the room.

"Yes, I think that would be good," answered Xander.

"No!" roared Angel, "Don't you fucking dare!"

Just as he finished, I let the first hit fly, watching as he backed away. "One," came out from behind me. I flashed a smile at Oz. "Two," as I continued to work his ass with the ruler. By the time I was done, he had quit struggling and was just slightly hanging there. I could see in the mirror that he had tears running down his face, but he was extremely hard as well. Hmm, now that's interesting. With a nod at the boys, they left and I was alone with Angel.

"Now, let's try this again. Answer my question. Why do you hit girls? Angel, tell me." I forced him to look at me.

"Please," he whispered, "Let me down."

Smiling, I softly brought my hand up to his face. "I'll let you down when you've learned your lesson." As I spoke, I used the hand not on his face to slap his ass. I really didn't think it was possible, but he was really hard now and looked like he would cum with the slightly slapping thing. Hmm, that's very interesting. I definitely could use that to my advantage. "I can see you like this." I stated. He was shaking his head no, but his body was telling another story. "Yes, you do." I reached down and cupped his balls and started to play with them. Hearing him moan, I quickly followed it by a hard slap right on his balls. "Now, answer the question. You're just a sick freak, right? Or is it that you always wanted to be made a bitch? That's it, right?" I asked with a taunt. "I mean, look at you, all ready and hard and almost begging me to hit you again. You can make it stop, just answer me."

"Please," he moaned again, "I can't!" he gasped.

"Can't what?" I taunted. "If you make a mess, my dear boy, you're going to have to clean it up," I laughingly told him. "Oh, and by the way, now all the girls know your secret," I whispered. His head whipped up at that. "See," I said as I moved him into position, "that little camera? That's broadcasting this to every girl in school. You will never hurt anyone again. Plus, now they will know just how to make you their bitch," I finished with a smirk.

"No. NO," he cried as he started to cum. I guess the thought of all those girls knowing and maybe helping to torture him was too much. "Wow, only took you 3 minutes. Baby boy's going have to work on that," I told him as I let his arms loose. He just sank to the floor with a dazed look in his eyes.

"I told you to clean up any mess you made. Now start to clean it up," I yelled. I pulled the ruler out to tap his ass again.

He jumped up to get some rags as I watched, his dick starting to get hard again. "Well, looks like you're going to need another lesson. When anyone female tells you to do something, you do it," I stated as I stood over him. He just kept his eyes down and mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. Then he answered me quite clearly, "Yes, I will."

"Good," I said, giving the camera another wink, "Very good. Now I'm leaving and you're going to be a good boy and stay here and give the audience a show. I left some clothes and such for you to get used to your new role in our lives. Oh, and don't think of not doing it. I want you to be dressed and playing with yourself for at least 20 minutes. Then you may leave. I will know if you don't and you will be punished."

I then left. Wow, that was too funny. I hurried to where my ride was waiting.

"What's he doing?" I asked as I got in. Laughing, I gave my friends hugs.

"He's doing exactly like you told him to," answered Willow. "Remind me never to make you mad." We laughed as we all high fived each other. Now to meet up with Buffy and Spike…


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!! Major cussing and Massive extreme adult scenes. YOU have been warned.**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 16 Realization**

**Buffy POV**

I sat stunned. I couldn't believe that Faith and my friends had set all this up. My eyes filled with tears. "Wow," I whispered shaking my head. Then I started to giggle. Spike just sat there watching me with an amused smile.

"You see, he will never do anything like this again. I told you, we all will make sure of that. I will make sure of it," he whispered tenderly to me.

"Spike, I…" I began looking into his eyes. "I don't know what to say," I finished lamely, blushing.

"There's nothing to say. Let's go." He got up and held out his hand to me. Putting my hand in his, we made our way back to my house. Just as we arrived, a car pulled up. Out of it came Faith, Willow, Oz, and Xander. Smiling, we all shared a hug.

"Thanks. You guys are the best," I whispered, tears starting to form again.

"Don't worry, that's what friends do, right? They help each other," Willow said.

"Yes, but you all went beyond friendship tonight," I replied.

"Think nothing of it, Sis," Faith answered with a cheeky grin. "Besides, that was only Phase 1. Phase 2 starts at school."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," she answered. "Just remember to stick by me or Spike."

After a few moments I asked, "If I could speak to Faith alone?" The others left, and I was alone with my sister.

"I'm so sorry," I told her once we were back in my room. "I should have listened to you."

"Shush. He had a lot of people fooled. Now we can deal with him together," she said while reaching over to hug me.

"Faith, I was wondering. What's going on with you and Spike?" I asked almost afraid of what she would say.

"Nothing," she replied clearly surprised. "We are just friends."

"So you won't be mad if I ask him out?" I asked hurriedly.

"No, in fact I say it was about time," she answered with a laugh.

"Thanks, you're a great sister!" I yelled happily. Giggling, we both went to get ready for bed. That night, for the first time in a long time, I went to bed and wasn't bombarded with bad dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!! Major cussing and Massive extreme adult scenes. YOU have been warned.**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 17 School is So Educational**

**Buffy's POV**

The next few days were very surreal. Phones were ringing off the hook, people were coming over at all times. When I questioned Faith, she just told me to wait and see. Finally Monday morning rolled around. As we sat having breakfast, Faith pushed a ruler near me.

"Keep this with you and in plain sight," she told me.

"Why?" I asked very confused, but also kinda curious.

"You'll see," she said laughingly. "Just trust me."

The doorbell rang. "That's our ride. Let go." She said with a bounce. I hurriedly put my dishes in the sink and followed her out. Sitting in our driveway was Spike. He gave a small wave, as he leaned against his car. Pushing away from his car, he walked up to us. With a grin, he gave us his arms and said, "Please allow me to give you a ride, ladies." I couldn't speak, I just blushed.

"Really, Spike," Faith muttered, "Too corny," as she got settled in. I turned to her slightly. "I think it was nice," I said really softly. Faith just gave me a look and shook her head. She went back to muttering to herself.

The ride went quickly, with Spike and I stealing glances at each other. As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw something so unreal I had to check to see if I was sleeping. Everyone was there, just waiting around. As we parked and got out, applause started. "Faith, please tell me what is going on?" I whispered into her ear frantically. I never did like it when people put me in a spotlight.

"Buffy, let's just say you weren't the only one who saw my little show with Angel," she responded with a smile. She sat on the roof of Spike's car waving to people.

With wide eyes, I swung to look at her again. "What?!" I gasped. "Are you serious?" She just nodded. "OK, so why is everyone out here then?" I asked while trying to get a handle on what was going on.

"Oh, they're waiting," she said with a smile.

"Waiting for what? " I asked, getting a tad angry with all the half answers she was giving me.

She started to answer me, but then what everyone was waiting for showed up. Angel pulled into the parking lot. He slowly got off his bike and pulled off his helmet. Shaking his head, he looked around and then a look of horror passed over his face. Standing in front of him was a wall of girls all holding rulers. I just now noticed them. Then what was going on hit me, and I started to laugh. This was going to be a very interesting day.

Hearing my laugh, Faith looked over with a wink. "Ready to go in? " she asked.

Trying to catch my breath, I just nodded, and we all walked into the school. I was so looking forward to see how Angel would handle being at the mercy of others.

**AN Sorry this was so long in coming. I recently went back to work and I am having a hard time adjusting. Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. It does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human... Will have adult scenes... Anything in Italics is flashbacks. Cussing in this chapter!! Major cussing and Massive extreme adult scenes. YOU have been warned.**

**A special thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Virtual cookie to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 18 Having a great time**

**Faith's POV**

Giggling as I walked towards the school, I couldn't help but notice that a lot of guys where also, helping the girls to torment Angel. I was glad because then he would definitely get our message: No one can get away with what he tried to do.

I went to say something to Buffy when I noticed that she and Spike seemed to be lost in their own little world. Smiling at the others, I nodded my head to them and we all slowly drifted away to give them a few minutes alone before class started.

**Spike's POV**

As we moved towards the school, I noticed that Buffy was inching her way towards me. Soon she was walking next to me and we were talking. It was so great to see her smiling and knowing I had hopefully put some of that smile on her face. When I noticed we were alone I reached for her hand. "Buffy, if you need me, just text me. I'll be there in a sec," I told her.

She was looking at out hands intertwined with a soft smile. "Thanks, but I should be ok though." She slowly pulled away and all I could feel was an emptiness as I watched her walk away. Then she stopped and looked back at me. With another smile she very quickly changed directions and walked right up to me. Leaning forward, she pressed up against me and kissed me. Then she walked off again.

"Well, damn," I sighed. To say she threw me for a loop would be putting it very, very mildly. After hearing the 2nd bell, I went into a run to get to my first class.

**Buffy POV**

I was on cloud nine after I left Spike. I had taken the first step to show him I was interested. His lips were so soft that they made me shudder with delight. I couldn't wait to see how he kissed when he wasn't surprised. I kinda drifted to my classes, all the while hearing tidbits on how girls were teasing and tormenting Angel. I sort of felt a little bad, but I knew he deserved it. Then I heard a rumor that made my heart freeze.

I was listening with half an ear to what my teacher was saying, when a few girls behind me started to talk about what had happened in their previous class.

Anya was describing how the teacher was using a ruler to emphasize a point and then she called on Angel to answer a question on the board. He was supposed to stand and do it, but he refused so the teacher walked up to him, still holding the ruler, and demanded he get up. With a very red face and a very noticeable bulge in his pants, he did. That started a round of snickering, of course. He quickly went to the board and wrote his answer, all the while turning bright red. Just as he went to return to his seat, it happened. After being teased all day, he couldn't take anymore and he creamed his pants in front of everyone. He quickly ran out of the room.

I guess then he must have somehow met up with Spike. Spike laid into him for what he did to me, and Angel responded by trying to get Spike to fight. Now here is what made me feel so sick: I guess he really must have just lost it as he started to hit Spike, because he wouldn't stop. What everyone was saying is that Spike had to go to the ER.

As I left school and went in search of Faith, all I could think of was that I hoped Spike was ok. The thought of him hurt, and the fact that he got that way because of me, just made my heart break.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note.

Due to a major case of writers block and life interfering way too much. I am putting this on Hiatus. If someone wants to adopt it them please PM me. Mabey I'll keeep writting it after awhile if no one takes it but right now it's just too hard.

Thank you for reading.

KK


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything related to Buffy. No copyright infringement. This was done strictly for fun. I've never written a Buffy fic before... This is a Spuffy, based on a montage I made. it does have Angel in it, but he is a bad guy. No vampires in this. All human.. Will have adult scenes..**

**A spcial thank you to those who have alerted this. A great big Vitural cookie to those who reviewed.**

**The final chapter**

**BPOV**

I can't believe this is happening. I so hope Spike is ok. As I finally got to the hospital, I rushed into the ER.

"I'm here to see Spike:" I told the nurse. "Spike?" The nurse asked back" Yes, Spike." I answered a little bit harshly. " He came in a little over an hour ago. He was in a fight." Looking around tryig to see if I could see him.

Finally she came back with an answer. " We do have someone here that was beaten but we don't know who he can go back to see if it is your friend."

She gave me the room number, but my mine was blank. it was so bad that they couldn't tell who he was? Then the anger started. Angel better hope that I don't see him anytime soon. I will have him aressted after I knee him.

I finally got to the room they told me. As I pushed open the door, I gasped in surpised. It wasn't Spike! OH thank goodness! But now where was Spike?

**SPOV**

After the fight.

I had to get away for a little while. I can't believe I let him get to me like that. Oh man, what would Buffy say when she hears. I really screwed up!

**FPOV**

Looking for Buffy.

Have to find her. I know she's going nutsy with the self blame. She needs to know he's ok. That he just needed some time. I really hope she doesn't so anything till I find her.

**BPOV**

I've tried his cell and his house. Where else could he be? Oh Spike, please where are you?

**SPOV**

Head down, he didn't see Buffy. So he stumbled and looked up."Buffy"he breathed out.

"Spike!" She threw her arms around him. " Your ok." She pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Buffy, what?" Spike tried to get in but she had a death grip on him. " Your not mad? Or scared of me" He asked her.

"Of course not." She answered. AS he was still trying to digest that. " I love you." She said soflty..

What? " You love me"He aske her not quite beleiveing what he was hearing.

" Yes, you silly man. I love you. " She answered with a smile. The reached up to kiss him again.

I can't believe she loves me. As he leaned down to give her a kiss.

Neither noticed Faith watching them with a smile.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for following this. I am sorry it tok so long to finish. real life just kicked me hard. This is the end.**


End file.
